Dulces Momentos
by Jean's Chaos Factory
Summary: Momentos especiales que se conectan con la historia de Sakura y Syaoran. "Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana" Drabbles
1. Gratitud

**"Gratitud"**

**'Este drabble pertenece al reto del mes de enero de comunidad Sakuriana'**

Se encontraban leyendo su viejo diario, cuando repentinamente la miró y abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana, pero es que de verdad sentía toda una marea de ilusión y admiración hacia ella.

No había forma de agradecerle la gran oportunidad que ella le había dado, tal vez cuando ella lo hizo no lo hubo entendido, porque aún no sabía de grandes sacrificios o sentimientos, pero ahora, con madurez adquirida de por medio, sabía lo que para Meiling había significado haber renunciado a sus sentimientos por su primer amor, además de no haberle guardado rencor alguno o hacerla sentir la peor persona del planeta…

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí abrazándola, sólo pudo sentir cómo una pequeña lágrima recorría su mejilla, por un momento pensó que era suya, pero al alzar un poco más el rostro, pudo darse cuenta que correspondía a la pelinegra que mantenía atrapada en sus delgados brazos

– Meiling, yo… No quería hacerte sentir mal, es sólo que… – Pero se quedó sin palabras al ver como ella no detenía su llanto, ¿sería que en realidad las cosas le habían dolido más de lo que ella creía? ¡Maldita manía la suya de revisar sus diarios! Se pondría de rodillas, no tenía cara para disculparse por el gran desatino que acababa de cometer, y por supuesto, un ramo de margaritas diario, así no se encontraran en época, era justo porque…

– Descuida Sak, no tienes porqué disculparte, y sabes que las margaritas no las vas a encontrar – Escuchó replicar a la chica que, no sabía en qué momento, se había zafado de su abrazo

– Pero te hice sentir mal, Mei, y de verdad lo lamento mucho, no sabía que todavía sentías algo por Syaor… – Murmuró entre preocupada y triste

– No es así, Sakura, sólo lloro por una tontería… Es verdad que renunciar a todo el amor que sentía por él, me dolió, pero sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer, nadie quiere querer a alguien que no le corresponde, ¿o sí? – Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –Pero sólo dolió en su momento, además gracias a eso descubrí que sólo era un amor de niños – Terminó por decir, relajando bastante a la castaña, pero aún algo perpleja

– Entonces, ¿por qué llorabas, Mei? – Preguntó con verdadera ingenuidad

– Porque… Últimamente estoy muy nostálgica, ¿sabes? No sé, tal vez sea por todo eso de la mudanza, es algo muy importante para Enlai, y sabes que él es lo más importante para mí… Pero, todos los momentos importantes de mi vida están aquí, entre estas calles, entre estas paredes, todos mis amigos están aquí, mis mejores amigas están aquí… – Terminar por decir entre susurros

– Meiling, no estés triste, ¡te prometo que convenceré a los chicos de mudarnos a Inglaterra! – Anunció entre sonrisas y abrazando efusivamente a la pelinegra, lo cual la hizo sonreír sobremanera… Su tierna amiga le agradecía de haberla dejado ser feliz junto a Syaoran, cuando ella le tenía más que agradecer, por haberse convertido en su querida mejor amiga...

* * *

**Card Carptor Sakura, no me pertence.**

**Bueno, ya había subido los drabbles, pero debido a que no los subí en un solo link, pues aquí están los tres juntos :D Espero les guste, porque me costaron mucho trabajo, ya saben, estoy acostumbrada a detallar TODO así que me costó bastante recortarlos, pero bueno, aquí están :D Muchas gracias a las que se tomaron la molestia de haberme leído :) Y por cierto, no sé qué paso con el de "Gratitud" Pero ya ven, es el primero. Adeú, Jean.**


	2. Respeto

**"Respeto"**

**'Este drabble pertenece al reto del mes de enero de comunidad Sakuriana'  
**

¿Cuáles eran las bases para una buena relación?

Varios le decían que amor, confianza, tolerancia… En resumen, un sinfín de cosas que no acaba de poner en práctica, porque él adoraba a Sakura, de verdad, la adoraba como un loco, pero… Que la adorara no significaba que siempre la tolerara, porque había cosas que no le gustaban de su amada novia, a veces le desesperaba que fuera un poco más torpe de lo común o que fuera tan miedosa, ¿o es que acaso él seguía siendo muy intolerante? No, quería creer que no, porque ya no se desesperaba tanto con Meiling, había aprendido a tolerar sus constantes quejas y chillidos; pero bueno que él era tolerante, y confianzudo, ¡vamos! Que a Sakura le confiaba, su cuerpo, su alma e incluso su vida, jamás habían tenido problemas por eso, porque ellos se confiaban todo… ¿Entonces qué era eso que sentía por ella aparte de amor, confianza, seguridad, deseo…? Llevaba buena parte de la mañana devanándose el cerebro para saber qué era es que sentía por ella… ¿Admiración? No, definitivamente no. Que la amaba sí, pero jamás la había visto como alguien admirable, no porque fuera un mal ejemplo, sino porque casi todas las personas que admiras, te decepcionan, y él no quería decepcionarse de ella, eso definitivamente no estaba en sus planes. Siguió pensando un buen rato, decidido a aclarar un poco su mente, quiso salir a recorrer las calles de Tomoeda, ya era primavera, los árboles de cerezo estaban en su máximo esplendor. Casi sin darse cuenta, había llegado a un hermoso parque, uno de los más bellos tesoros de la ciudad, y ¿por qué no decirlo? De su corazón, porque ahí, en ese mismísimo parque se habían dado su primer beso, por supuesto que como novios, Syaroan Li jamás se hubiera tomado ese atrevimiento con ninguna persona, y menos si esa persona era su queridísima prometida, porque si algo le había inculcado su madre, era el respeto, ante el amor, las personas, la vida… Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de cuál era el otro sentimiento que tenía hacia la castaña, respeto… La amaba demasiado para querer respetarla… Si de algo se podía jactar era de que jamás le había faltado al respeto a la persona que más amaba… Cuando le pidió ser su novia, lo hizo con todos los rituales que eso conlleva, primero hablar con su padre y –desafortunadamente - su hermano, casi jurarles por su vida que no la iba a lastimar ni tocar, no sin su consentimiento; cuando la presentó a su familia lo hizo con las mismas intenciones, a pesar de toda su pena y nervios, fue y le dijo a su madre: –Querida madre, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, mi novia – También lo hizo así, cuando le pidió que fuera su prometida… Por esa razón ahora esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para poder hacerla su mujer, fuera de todo el respeto que sentía, lo haría por todo el amor infinito que le profesaba…

* * *

**Card Carptor Sakura, no me pertence.**

**Se me olvidó aclarar que estos Drabbles no son en sí de S&S De hecho, creo que en ninguno tienen contacto directo, pero es su historia (a mi manera, por supuesto) Pero, creo que era lo único que tenía que aclarar, de antemano, gracias por leer. Adeú, Jean.**


	3. Fidelidad

**"Fidelidad"**

**'Este drabble pertenece al reto del mes de enero de comunidad Sakuriana'**

Muchas personas le habían dicho que estaba loca al quererse casar teniendo apenas 19 años de edad, las razones eran varias, que estaba muy joven, que aún no había vivido todo lo que se necesitaba vivir para dar ese importante paso, que aún ninguno de los dos había madurado lo suficiente… Y la lista seguía, no sabía que su compromiso causaría tanto revuelo entre sus amigos, en su familia, causó mucha felicidad, aunque a su hermano no le había caído en gracia, su padre no acababa de felicitarle y pedirle a su querido Syaora que la cuidara. Pero sus amigos eran un caso aparte, no porque no estuvieran contentos con ello, sino porque decían que estaban muy jóvenes, que iban a desperdiciar su preciada libertad y que sobre todo, no tendrían la posibilidad de… "Conocer a otras personas" En realidad la liberal de Naoko había empleado la palabra coger, pero para ella era demasiado fuerte, no es que fuera una mojigata o algo así, pero aún le guardaba el debido respeto e ilusión a hacer el amor, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que con Syaoran haría el amor en vez de tener sexo… Se puso colorada de sólo haber pensado eso, así que decidió regresar al tema inicial que la había hecho reñir con algunos amigos, sobre todo de los hombres, que no paraban de cuestionarle que cómo era posible que ella quisiera el resto de su vida sexual con un solo hombre, habiendo tantas camas en las que podía experimentar, ella sólo se limitaba a una, sus amigos casi habían destinado al fracaso su matrimonio sólo por ese minúsculo detalle, porque para ella sólo era un detalle sin importancia, bien sabía que el sexo era importante en una relación, pero también sabía que había cosas mucho más importantes como el amor, respeto y sobretodo fidelidad… Ése era un tema que le preocupaba un poco, no por ella, sino por él, antes de conocerla sabía que Syao no había sido un santo, muchos le dijeron que había estado de cama en cama, pero ella le creía a él, le dijo que no era virgen, pero no se iba y se acostaba con cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente, y eso era cierto sobre todo porque jamás la presiono para tener relaciones, prefirió pedirle matrimonio y querer pasar una vida junto a ella, a limitarse a una cosa de sólo una noche… Y mientras caminaba por el parque con eso en mente, pudo confirmar que no se había equivocado al escuchar una conversación:

– ¿Estás seguro de lo que le pediste a Sakura? – Reconoció la voz de Eriol

– Por supesto, ¿por qué le habría pedido matrimonio de no haber estado seguro? –

– Tienes razón, pero… ¿Podrás serle fiel? – Ante esa pregunta contuvo la respiración

– Serle fiel a alguien como ella no es una responsabilidad, es todo un placer – Sólo atinó a seguir respirando y sentir su corazón saltar de felicidad, por haber elegido al mejor hombre sobre la Tierra

* * *

**Card Carptor Sakura, no me pertence.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Creo que ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir, jeje...**


End file.
